


Angerborn

by BabyBoyBolide, TragedyAndGlitter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyAndGlitter/pseuds/TragedyAndGlitter
Summary: David's 18th birthday is only months away when his mother walks into the trailer with a little boy by her side. His name is Maximilian, and he is David's new brother. The redhead doesn't hate his little brother, but he learns very soon that Max doesn't like anyone, not even himself.Max is as ruthless as he is intelligent for a second-grader.His brother is a boy born from anger and rage. David had never been the same, but when he loses his temper one day as he catches his mother in a sticky situation, he learns that anyone can succumb to hatred at any time. When they meet a handsome blond with a similar lifestyle to their own, the brothers find themselves in quite the predicament.





	1. Scissors to Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeastFeast87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/gifts).



> For reference: PLEASE READ FOXGLOVE BY BeastFeast87 (chapter 1 is all you need to read)!!! I had permission to write this story from her's, as it is very heavily based on her own. I haven't read the fic since the first time I read it; I am relying on my shitty memory.
> 
> David is 17 when the story first starts, and Max is 7.

_ David’s 18th birthday is only months away when his mom walks through the door. _

 

Beside her was a boy he had never seen before. Jet black hair, beautifully tanned skin, and vibrant teal eyes that were hard as stone. He looked far too young for the deep purple bags under his eyes. David could only wonder what kind of past Max held.

 

“Who is he?” The ginger’s brows rose as he slowly made his way from one end of the trailer to the other.

 

Max’s eyes glanced cautiously up toward David, but he said nothing. “Your new brother,” their mother said simply, “Your father and I have been talking about it for a while. We don’t want an empty nest, so we’ve decided to adopt.”

 

Standing stiffly, David pressed his lips together as he ran a hand through his copper locks.

 

This little boy probably had so much hope and love within him. And David was going to have to stand idly by as his mother ripped that from him. He had been helpless before, but never like this.

 

Approaching, the teenager held out a hand and gave a tender smile as he crouched. David regretting sounded so welcoming when his home was anything but loving. “Well, hello there! I’m David!”

 

“Don’t care,” the boy said, swatting his hand away with a look of distrust, “Just show me my room.”

 

David now understood why his mother had pestered him this past week about cleaning his entire room and  _ keeping it that way _ . His entire childhood, he had a bunk bed for his cousins to stay the night when his father would babysit them over weekends. The top bunk had always been a place for his clothes to gather for years. He’d been confused as to why his mother was suddenly so stern about his clothes, but with her behavior, he didn’t question it.

 

A shiver ran up David’s spine at the other’s demanding tone. Swallowing thickly, the redhead nodded and stood. He weaved his way through the trailer to their shared room. His home wasn’t big, barely half the size of an actual house. Luckily, his father had demanded he be given the most significant room when he was born. Probably because his twin had died at birth and there was supposed to be two of them. Aaron and Serena had just never gotten around to changing their rooms.

 

Inside was a single bed, a small closet, two small wooden dressers stacked atop of one another in the corner, and a large dresser built into the wall. The trailer was old and the wallpaper used to cover the top of the furniture, acting as a counter, only proved that. A mirror hung above it. David glanced up and fixed his wild fiery locks with his fingers.

 

Not wanting Max to do all of the work alone, the teen smiled brightly. “Here, let me help you,” he cooed in a calm voice as he leaned forward to grab one of the brunet’s two book bags. He jumped when Max yanked in the opposite direction and reached a hand up to slap him. Swallowing thickly, David rubbed his hand and pursed his bottom lip. “Well, that wasn’t very nice!”

 

“Fuck off, Copper-haired twat!”

 

David’s eyes went wide as the boy swore. “Now, Max, that isn’t very nice to say! I want to help!”

 

The brunet huffed and adjusted his book bag on his shoulder, walking towards the built-in dresser. “I don’t want your help.”

 

“Please don’t be difficult, Max,” the teenager said, “Just let me help you.”

 

“I told you to  _ fuck! Off! _ ” Max says louder than before.

 

He didn’t even get to question the boy about his choices. Before he could say anything, a sharp pain sang out to him from his palm and fingers. It ran up his arm and to the back of his head. Looking down at his hand, he notices a thin line of blood in his hand. The wound was small but deep. If it went too far deeper, David probably would have been able to see bone. Part of him worried about needing stitches.

 

The ginger watched the blood run from his palm down to his wrist. “Ouchie,” he said just as if he had bumped his hip into the corner of a table. A crease formed between his brow as his eyes glossed over. He never liked seeing his blood, despite having grown adjusted to seeing it from years of hunting with his father.

 

Glancing up, he can see that the boy held a pair of sharpened plastic black safety scissors. It was probably from a children’s art kit. The irony made his stomach twist as his lips pressed together in a fine line. “ _ Max, _ ” David said sternly to the boy as he locked eyes with him, “ _ give me the- _ ” his voice cracked, breaking his authoritarian demeanor as he held his injured hand up and blood dripped from his elbow onto the carpet, “ _ -give me the scissors. _ ”

 

“Fucking pathetic,” Max taunts. “Here.” He tosses the not-so-safe safety scissors at David. The elder jumped and suppressed a whimper as the black plastic bounced harmlessly from his shoulder. Maximilian grins wickedly up at him.

 

Bending down, David picked up the weapon and tossed it onto the top bunk. He’d always slept on the bottom, but the redhead thought that his new brother should have the base since Max was younger. David didn’t want any accidents from the top bunk leaking down onto his own.

 

“Christ, David, what happened?”

 

When his father’s voice suddenly rang from the doorway, David jolted. Anxiety welled in his gut as he looked up at his dad with glossy eyes. “Nothing dad,” he breathed, “I accidentally cut myself on my X-Acto knife is all.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes with a playful smile. “ _ Perfect first impression _ ,” he teased. “Well, make sure you clean that,” the gruff man chuckled out as he set a box and garbage bag down, “if that gets infected, you won’t be able to play pitch at your next game. You Jays are leading this season. I don’t want you letting your team down.”

 

“Yes sir,” David murmured as he watched his father leave the room. He looked down at what he assumed were his new brother’s belongings and pressed his feet together. Glancing at Max, he took time to admire how calm the boy seemed as he opened various drawers and began putting items into them with David’s clothes.

 

He rushed out of the room, shuffling past Maximilian’s belongings as he made his way to the restroom to clean his wound.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, David avoided Max. He didn’t hate the boy, nor wanted him to believe that. However, part of him knew that the brunet simply needed some space and time to adjust to his new surroundings.

 

Laying in bed, far past his bedtime, the teenager barely shifted. His sheets made little noise as he sighed sleepily. Sleeping had never been something he was good at doing. David spent his nights staying up until early dawn far more often than he wanted to.

 

“You awake?” A small voice asks.

 

David didn’t answer, breathing slowly through his nose to avoid making any sounds or showing signs of being awake. He doesn’t know if he could bear a conversation with the boy yet. Briefly, he glanced at the gauze wrapped around his hand.

 

Getting no response, Max shifted and slowly sat up in bed. He took a moment to let his feet rest in the plush carpet with a crease between his brow. His lips pressed together in a thin line.

 

_ Where is he going? Is he crazy? _

 

Unmoving, the redhead honed his ears in on the sounds around him as he closed his eyes. Max probably had to use the bathroom. He heard the boy standing. His feet were light against the heavenly carpet of their floor as he shuffled to their door, opened it, and slowly worked out. David waited for the familiar sound of the little bell on their bathroom door to ring when it opened. A novelty item his grandmother had left them when she had passed.

 

Instead, he heard the metal creak of the screen door that led to the wrap-around porch and the front yard. He quickly sat up in bed, and his head hit the ceiling hard. Hissing, he laid back against his pillow for a moment, letting the pain rush from his head down his back and arm to his throbbing hand. Finally, he sat up carefully and began climbing down the ladder.

 

When his feet hit the floor, he soundlessly made his way across the carpet. The only sign he was awake was his empty bed as he snuck from his room and through the trailer. He glanced at the clock on the electric stove, and an alarm rang in his head. It was nearly, and his dad would be up for work soon.

 

Panic was rising as he opened the wooden inner door and the outer metal door as quietly as possible. His heart jumped when the metal spring creaked. David stepped outside, and Max turned his head to him with a frown on his face.

 

“What do you want,  _ Davey _ ?” Max was annoyed.

 

The boy was standing on the railing of the porch. A branch hung close to their house, a nest resting between two smaller branches. Chicks chirped from under their mother’s belly. They’d only hatched recently. His father had taken photos of them every day. There was a collage of them growing in the teen’s drive.

 

David was more worried about protecting his brother from possible self-injury and the wrath of an angry mother than the brunet being upset with him. “What are you doing,” the teen hissed in a whisper. Many worried flooded him, but he tried to avoid bringing up their parents. “What if you fell and got hurt?”

 

“Then that’s my problem,” Max replied bluntly as his nose cinched.

 

A scoff left him as his brother turned and tried to grab the nest. “Unbelievable.”

 

He walked forward and carefully grabbed Max by the hips. “Please don’t touch them,” David pleaded in a calm tone as he picked Max up from the rail. “Their momma might get upset and not come back. Then  _ our _ ma will get upset.”

 

Max growled lowly in his sibling’s grasp until David set him on the chilled oak deck. It was cold under his feet. “What’s wrong,  _ Momma’s Boy _ ,” he mocked, “scared of getting in trouble?”

 

David shook his head and sighed as he opened the door for the boy. “I’m more worried about you getting  _ hurt _ .” Although he was telling the truth, a sick feeling settled in his gut. One that made it feel like he was lying.

 

While he wasn’t afraid of getting into trouble, he feared  _ Maximilian _ getting into trouble.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David notices Max's gloves for the first time.
> 
> Two days before his birthday, he hears the yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written Chapter 3 yet, but I've been impatient to publish this story.

_Max is 7 when he first puts on the gloves._

 

As weeks passed, David took notice of little things, little habits and details about the boy. Sometimes he would inquire about them, but Max would immediately shut him out or harass him about something unrelated that he somehow managed to tie into the conversation.

 

He knows Max does the same. Teal eyes like worn precious stones were always watching, just as David watched him. For everything he learned about his brother, his brother learned something in return.

 

While David would walk part way home with friends after school; Max walked alone until he met with David and the teen’s high school buddies. The redhead had a self-care routine that could rival a model, making sure he combed his hair, teeth were brushed, and skin was smooth. Max would put minimal effort into caring for himself, from wearing the same clothes for days in a row to being forced by their parents to detangle his curls.

 

On occasion, David had even noticed the small cuts on his younger brother’s hands. He had assumed they were from the family cat, Ginger. Something sang in his gut that he was wrong.

 

When they were getting ready for school on a Thursday morning, he notices the gloves for the first time. If Maximilian had worn them before, then he hadn’t seen them. The gloves looked scratchy, made of cheap yarn. They fit perfectly on the brunet’s tiny hands. Small gaps and designs knitted into the mittens gave away the fact that they were handmade.

 

“What are those for?” David asked.

 

Max followed his ming-jades to his gloves. “They’re winter gloves, moron,” he said as he flexed his digits and shoved them into his pockets, “What do you think they’re for?”

 

“It’s almost summer.”

 

The boy huffed and narrowed his eyes. “My hands are cold.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. Max was fairly thin; his hands almost always chilled to the touch.

 

David shook his head and chuckled as he reached down to grab his book bag. “Alright, Max. Get your leg gears turning. There might be a few feet of snow outside.” he teased playfully. His tongue hung between his lips as he grinned. Max only rolled his eyes and forced his way past the teenager and out the door.

 

* * *

  


_Max never took off the gloves when anyone was around._

 

David watched for weeks as his brother continued to sport around the same pair of teal knitted gloves day after day. He wore them when he went into the shower and had them on when he walked out of the bathroom. For a while, he feared that his brother may have Raynaud’s disease and wore the wool to fight off the cold sensation in his fingers. Just thinking about it made his fingertips buzz numbly.

 

However, when he thought back to the small cuts on Max’s fingers and palms, he had a sinking feeling cold hands weren’t the problem. As usual, any attempts to question his choices met with heckling and aggressive behavior from the boy.

 

During this time, David kept his sights close to the boy. He learned lots of things. Max liked to replace his gloves often, making them himself. Sewing, knitting, and crocheting were hobbies the boy took part in more often than he did in school.

 

Detentions were frequent, as were minor scoldings from their father for misbehaving in school. In truth, David hardly called it misbehavior. Instead, the boy simply refused to work in groups or pairs, which landed him in trouble often. Their dad hid it from there mom whenever he got a phone call from Max’s teacher.

 

* * *

 

 

_His birthday is barely two days away when he hears the yelling._

 

Serena was screaming in the living room. Just the sound of her voice raising put David on alert as he climbed off from his top bunk and opened the door to listen. “ _He’s been getting all these detentions for refusing to do group work, and you haven’t told me_ **_once_ ** _!_ ”

 

David’s stomach sank as his feet moved on auto-pilot. They carried him out into the living room. Fear forced him still as his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to burst. His breath caught in his throat, making it impossible to speak.

 

“ _This is the fifth time you’ve got detention since you’ve been here, Maximilian Forester!_ ” Their mother’s voice boomed through the trailer. The ground shook beneath her, rocking everyone’s worlds as the floor threatened to break under her slender, yet sturdy form. His father sat on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat by and did _nothing_.

 

Max’s eyes went wide and wild with anger. “My last name is Jones!” he yelled in retaliation.

 

“ _Don’t back talk me, you ungrateful brat!_ ”

 

The brunet barely seemed phased by the insult. Max gritted his teeth as David watched with horror. “Then don’t act like you _own me_ , bitch!”

 

The same very thing that froze him in his tracks made David rush toward with huge eye. He shook as his mother raised an arm.

 

“ _I do own you, you little sh-_ ”

 

He grabbed the woman’s wrist and yanked it away before she could act. Max shot him a surprised look. David barely acknowledged it.

 

Suddenly, a dull, stinging pain shot through his cheek and he stumbled back. His mom had backhanded him. At this point, David was so well-adjusted that he barely flinched at the attack. She had done worse; _so much worse_.

 

“ _Go to your room. Both of you._ ”

 

Knowing that Max was going to try to talk back, David found himself shaking his head and placing his hands on the brunet’s shoulder. Max gritted his teeth and yanked himself away, clenching his gloved hands into fists as he shoved his way past their father and toward the back of the trailer. “ _You’re a pussy, David._ ”

 

“I know, Max,” David whispered behind the boy as he looks down at the stitches in his hand. They’re supposed to be getting removed tomorrow. His mother thought he was an idiot for managing to cut himself so deeply with an X-Acto knife.

 

* * *

  


_It’s late when Max wants to have a conversation for the first time._

 

It’s too late, David thought as he rolled in bed and faced the wall, eyes cinched shut. He heard his brother shift quietly under his covers. Events from the early evening haunting him, his heart raced as he found himself subconsciously repeating the action.

 

“David,” Max croaked in a raspy voice; it was obvious he had been crying, “are you still awake?” David could hear the pain in his voice.

 

He said nothing, exhaling through his nose. Part of him feared whatever conversation might ensue.

 

“Thank you.” the boy whispered.

 

David couldn’t help but crack a grin. “You’re welcome, baby bro.”  
  
Max huffed. “Don’t call me that.”   
  
“Okay, Max.” He was still smiling.

 

A silence stretched between them for what seemed like forever. Assuming the boy might have been asleep, he didn’t want to wake him and instead rolled on his mattress again. His body was heavy and felt like it weighed more than it did.

 

Max was the first to speak again. “Are your parents better than mine? Or is this like living with my mom all over again?”

 

He paused, licking his lips as he mulled over Maximilian’s question in his head. Finally, the ginger sighed through his nose. “I don’t know, Max. I’ve never met your mother. If it’s any consolation, I can promise that my dad has never hit me or yelled at me like Serena does.”

 

“Do you always call her by her birth name?”  
  
“Not to her face,” David admitted, “I’m too afraid to.”

 

Again, the silence stretched between the brothers. They lied comfortably in bed, breaths nearly in sync. David felt his eyes starting to flutter closed as sleep began to pull him away.

 

“I’m not afraid of her,” Max said as David began to drift asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr @camp-problematic! My commissions are open, and you can always offer donations through Paypal: thyholyincubus@gmail.com! If you donate $5+, you'll receive a drabble in return! (Please leave your AO3/Tumblr username in the notes of your donation, as well as what you want me to write!)


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm posting. Currently unfinished, Angerborn is one of my favorite fics and I had a lot of hope for it. Unfortunately, I have no motivation to continue. It'll go in the unfinished collection. I enjoyed working on this while I did and I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first two chapters. I posted the third chapter where I stopped writing last week. I hope everyone enjoys it.

_ When he was younger, David had always thought that being an adult meant that he could finally escape his mother. _

 

He had hoped things would be different. Instead, he held this week’s entire paycheck in his hands and counted every dollar he was about to put into an envelope that would be handed to his mother at the end of the month. Thinking about his rent made his stomach clench. David barely managed to scrape by his with his job. It hardly went above the minimum wage.

 

Gritting his teeth, David plopped back lazily onto the couch. Both hands ran over his face as the life he had always dreamed of began to slip through his fingers. The teen felt an ache deep in his chest.

 

David sighed and set his rent money aside. He felt guilty as he stared at it. One day he wanted to take Max away from here. Sure, he knew it was his father’s job to protect his brother from Serena, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere. His mom had an equally iron grip over Aaron as she did over her sons. The teen  _ hated _ it.

 

Putting the measly fourth of his paycheck left over in his wallet, he stood and made his way out of the front door. David knew he had been left alone with his thoughts for far too long and it could be dangerous for him.

 

Max would be done with church soon anyway.

 

That was another thing he  _ despised _ about his mother. While his dad would openly admit that he  _ wanted _ his children to attend church, he had never forced David or Max to go. David could recall every time his mother threatened him for complaining about needing to go to church Wednesday evenings; she did the same to Maximilian. Now that David was 18, his mother at least allowed him to make that choice himself.

 

As he started his car, he frowned. David wanted nothing more than to pack his brother, father, and their belongings into the car and drive far, far away from Serena.

 

After picking Max up from church, the young adult beamed. This was his third paycheck and he’d already set aside almost all the money he would need for his bills this month. The thought of bills he had to pay inched up his spine like an unwanted hand he was accustomed to. He shook that thought from his head as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“So,” he started, “how was church?”

 

Max tossed his hands up in the air with a frustrated growl. “ _ It was awful! It always is! I’m not Catholic! _ ”

 

David chuckled under his breath. Although he was Catholic himself, he hated seeing his brother forced into a religion he didn’t believe in. “I’m sorry you don’t like church, Max. I don’t really like church, either. And I’m sorry Serena always makes you go.” There was a hint of hurt in his voice. He wished he could give Max a life worth living, rather than forcing him into one he didn’t want.

 

“Well,” the boy said as he laid his head back against the seat behind his head, “at least it’s over.” Truthfully, that didn’t make it any better. To David, though, he wouldn’t admit that. He just wanted that stupid hurt look on his face gone. His brows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

It being over didn’t seem to stop the churning in the elder’s stomach. David came to the realization that he was simply going to have to watch his little brother encounter everything that David had already been through. He was going to get to watch that woman suck the very hope out of that child, what little the kid might have had left. “Haha,” the teen let it slip past his lips too easily, “I guess so. Hopefully, we can get you to associate church with something else?”

 

Max tilted his head and let his brow rise. “Like?”   
  
“Ice cream!” David chirped, “Let’s go get ice cream! Every week, after church.” His eyes held a burning flame behind them. Max couldn’t tell what hid behind those flames. He could only nod dumbly for a moment before he looked back outside of the window. Outside of the car, the world blurred around them.

 

“Okay, David. Let’s go get some ice cream.” He had a feeling that the ice cream wasn’t for him alone.

  
  


David grinned and ruffled Max's ebony curls as they pulled into his favorite ice cream parlor's parking lot. He’d made sure to set enough money aside for this occasion. For once, he was glad that his anxiety always made him plan 10 steps ahead. There was no way this plan could have gone wrong!

 

As he stepped out of the car and paused to make sure Max got out safely, he felt his phone in his pocket. It was vibrating over and over again. Knowing it was his mother that called, he didn’t bother to give it a second glance. His hand reached into his pocket and held down the power button until it had shut off.  _ Nothing _ , he thought to himself,  _ will ruin my time with him. Not right now. _

 

They made their way into the parlor and soon found themselves at the front of the line. Max asked for his usual dark chocolate coffee and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. David always chose a plain strawberry and chocolate. It wasn’t odd for them to come in during the middle of the week and order ice cream. Ever since David had gotten his job, he spoiled the boy at every opportunity. The seats they sat in had their familiar shape on their surface. A booth in the corner of the establishment.

 

“What did Father Able talk about today?” David tilted his head as he licked a melting line of ice cream off his thumb.

 

Max scoffed and rolled his eyes. “About how God created everyone the way they are for a reason and if they have someone they love, it was meant to be. It’s nice that they’re trying to be inclusive, but I think that’d be common sense for a religious gay or something, right?”

 

The teen beamed at his brother’s revelations, but it soon fell to a timid smile. He supposed that Max was young and probably straight. His brother wouldn’t know a thing about what it was like to enjoy the essence of another man.

 

Noticing David’s expression, he snickered, “What, are you gay, or something?”

 

When silence fell over them, Max gasped and took a bite of his ice cream before he said something out of line. David glanced away nervously and let his teeth bite into his dessert before he said something he would regret. Instead, he let the silence between them stick around as he thought. Eventually, he nodded. Then he brought a hand up and twisted it in a half-and-half motion. “I’m bisexual, Max. I like everyone.” he smiled and tapped his finger on the table before he blurted, “Please! Don’t uh- don’t tell Serena. She’ll kill me.”

 

The boy nodded in understanding. He knew that his adoptive parents were very Catholic and conservative. Fights had already occurred in the house since Max had moved in. He wouldn’t dare tell Serena unless David outed him on something. “Keep my secrets, and I’ll keep your’s, David.”

 

David nodded and smiled. “Okay, Max.” What was a few harmless secrets?

 

He thought back to when he first met his brother and pressed his lips together tightly. Max had cut his hand and shown no remorse. But he also hadn’t done something like that since. Perhaps it was just something he learned on T.V.? Max did tend to watch too much television. It’s not like Max actually hurt David on purpose. He just wanted to scare the teen.

  
  


Max slid out of bed when he heard David’s distress from the living room. He could feel his sibling’s fear in the air. It was suffocating as he crept out of his room and hid around the corner. A couch blocked Serena’s line of sight to Max. He crouched only feet away from his family as they argued back and forth.

 

Their feet shuffled against the fibers of the carpet as they moved. Clothes shifted and his heart could be heard from a mile away. It rattled in his ears and beat like a drum.

 

“Stop acting like you fucking care,  _ Serena _ ! All you’ve done is make me and pa miserable-”

 

_ SMACK _

 

His mother’s voice shook as she tried not to yell, “Go to your room.”

 

“I’m an adult now,” David said as he rubbed his cheek, “you can’t treat me like this.”

 

Serena smiled smugly and pressed on, “Then get out. Go on. Go pack your things, yeah?”

 

There was a pause. Around them, the air became tense. It was unbearable and strengthened David’s shock. He continued to rub his cheek as he looked down at the ground and said nothing. Max covered his mouth and furrowed his brows. The teen said nothing.

 

“That’s what I thought. Go to your room, David.”

 

When Maximilian heard his brother shift and mutter something to their mother, he scrambled on his knees. He worked his way to their room and slithered into his bed. Quickly, he wrapped himself in blankets and held his breath. Max finally slowed his breathing by the time David arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I've been very excited to write this for a long time. UwU
> 
> Commission info: https://camp-problematic.tumblr.com/post/180038486842/commissions-are-open  
> Donation info: thyholyincubus@gmail.com


End file.
